Beauty
by candon
Summary: Many years ago Ilana had a strange curse placed upon her forces her to sleep.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Lance trudged up the long winding staircase to reach the sleeping chamber of Princess Ilana. He opened the door and walked over to Ilana's bad and sat down the bucket of water he brought with him. Lance lifted Ilana up so he could unzip her dress so that he could remove it and place it in the dirty laundry hamper. Lance took a rag out of the bucket and began to wash the sleeping princess. Once he was done he placed a new dress on her and poured out the water.

It was Lance's job to care for the sleeping princess. Everyday he would cut his way through the forest, fill his bucket in the burning springs, walk across the courtyard of fear and then climb the 4,000 steps. Luckily as Keeper the monsters did not attack him, letting him pass to do his job. Everyday he would bath and give her drink of Everjuice which contained all the vitamins and minerals you would need for an entire day. Once a week he would also change her sheets and take her laundry home to his sister which he was doing when he walked past a man going up the stairs.

"Ger her nice and clean for us keeper!" laughed the man.

"Yes sir" said Lance.

**Sometime later.**

"Kimmie I'm home, I brought the princesses laundry" said Lance.

"OK set it down and I'll get to it later" said Kimmy.

"Is dinner ready?" asked Lance.

"Few more minutes" said Kimmie.

Lance headed towards his room when he saw his grandmother looking out the window.

"Hey granny what are doing?" asked Lance.

"Watching men go up to the castle and fail as they do every year" said Granny.

"How do you know they will fail?" asked Lance.

"None of them know the words the witch spoke that day" said Granny.

"But you do?" asked Lance.

"Of course Octus the original keeper knew them by heart, some claimed he become keeper because as he loved the princess" said Granny.

"What are the words, can I hear them?" asked Lance.

"Of course, it goes" "_Love and lust not one, love keeps the life and lust keeps the slumber, with only one key you shell never ascend but to wield both will rouse the flame" _said Granny.

"So most people only remember the part about sex?" asked Lance.

"Yes my dear, and sadly they only come to ravish her body, each believing their mighty love making will awake the sleeping beauty" said Granny.

**Later that night.**

As Lance laid in his bed he could not help but think of Ilana forever asleep, it made him wonder why she had such a curse placed upon her. Another reaction caused by him thinking of her was his cock swelling. Lance wondered why when he was alone he had these feeling for her but when he took care of her he had another, all he cared about was making sure she had fresh sheets, food, and no injury's such as bed sores when it hit him. Lance was in love with her and lusting after her. He knew what he had to do.

**The next day.**

Lance grabbed his empty bucket and walked through the forest until he reached the burning streams. The burning streams were pools of water that could burn the flesh off anyone foolish enough to touch it, Lance used this water to bath the princess as by the time he reached her it would be warm. Lance soon walked across the courtyard of fear. While the monsters did not attack him he still had to be careful not to step on a trap stone. Lance noticed something different, the monsters were not doing their same routine, the same thing they had done for 500 years, they just sat their as if smiling. Lance walked on climbing the 4,000 steps that today only felt like 10 steps.

Lance looked at Ilana's sleeping form and decided that cleaning her could wait till after.. He gently removed her clothes then his and opened her legs. He placed himself on top of her then entered. He closed his eyes focusing on love and lust as he thrusted inside her. He placed a palm on her one of her ample sized breast squeezing them just as he imagined so many times before. He slowed his movements to savor the feel of being inside the princess. He pushed deep inside her then came all the way out before plunging back in. After a few a minutes he came.

Once Lance was done he cleaned, fed, and dressed Ilana then used the remaining water to make himself decent. Lance took one last look at Ilana's sleeping form. Lance let out a sigh knowing he failed and knowing things would always be different. Not caring how awkward it would make visiting her he kissed her on the lips. This one single kiss filled with his hopes and dreams, his fears and insecurity's made him feel free. He then whispered into her about how much he loved her and he headed for the door to leave.

"Don't leave please"


End file.
